You're the cure, you're the pain
by give-me-tvd
Summary: He looks back at her, sitting on the stool next to him, playing with her glass. She looks up at him in confusion, and he just smiles.


He's standing in front of the bonfire; the house suddenly feels bigger and bigger. He doesn't feel the place around him anymore. He can't recall where is he standing, or what is the thing next to him. His vision is blurred; he sees nothing but the fire burning in front of him.

It feels like a dream.

Even when he hears the door opening then closing, it feels like a dream.

"Damon."

Her voice breaks everything. All those walls and covers on his eyes and ears suddenly disappear. He's back again. And he's not mad about it like always, actually he's glad that she pulled him from there.

"Bonnie." He says, letting out a breath. His eyes desperate and fill with that look of being saved, of seeing something that he's been waiting for. His eyebrows relax, his body relaxes, and everything in him seems to take a long breath.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, his voice still tired and lost and he's not even trying to hide it, not from her.

"Stefan called me." She says, her eyes drifting to the glass in his hands, her arms folded against her chest as she walks to him.

"Mhm." He says with a smile because he saw it coming, both the answer and the judging look.

"Actually, it was Caroline." She says, "But I know that it's Stefan who told her anyway." She says with a roll of her eyes.

"oh oh, I got blondie to get worried? BAD." He says. His frown replaced with a smirk in one second.

She just smiles and raises her eyebrows, waiting for him to get to the bottom of it.

"So what's next, Bon-Bon?" he asks, getting the glass closer to his stomach as he walks to her. "Let me guess, you'll tell me that everything will be fine again, make me stop day-drinking, help me get a life?"

"Just drop it." He says, "You're state isn't better than mine anyway."

She purses her lips and smiles slightly. Her arms drop next to her sides.

"Actually," She says as she walks to the table, "I was thinking I can borrow some of your bourbon?" She turns around and waves the bottle a little bit.

His eyebrows furrow as she smiles and shrugs.

But soon he just let it go, smirks at her, and enjoys the night as they both sit down on the floor for hours, finishing bottle after another.

... ...

The party is loud, but he seems to enjoy it. If he just wasn't surrounded by college students hitting on each other, it would be perfect.

But again, no one forced him to go to a party in the campus of Whitmore.

His eyes wander to a boy and girl kissing against the wall, and there is smirk suddenly put on his face.

He looks back at her, sitting on the stool next to him, playing with her glass. She looks up at him in confusion, and he just smiles.

It's just a smile, but it makes her skin burn, the reason? It's a mystery.

"You look like having fun." She says, raising her voice so he can hear her through the loud music. Even thou he's a vampire, and he can hear people whispering in the other side of the room, still, old habits die hard.

"Hope you don't mind." He says, raising his voice just like she did.

He steals a glance at Stefan and Caroline, laughing. And he wants to roll his eyes at their faces but he doesn't.

"Come on," He says as he pulls her hand and walk.

"Where are you going?" She asks, still raising her voice.

"Let's dance."

She laughs at him as he stops in the middle of the dance floor and starts doing silly moves with his head and hands.

Her eyes open in surprise, so her mouth, as he closes his eyes and sways with the music.

But a few minutes later, she ends up with her hand on his shoulder, the other one in his own hand, while his hand holds her waist.

It could've been romantic and slow, but it's everything but, they're swaying left and right, dancing as if they were twelve. He spins her around dramatically and dips her down. And she feels her stomach hurting from laughing.

... ...

It's early in the grill; it's almost empty except for those four or five people sitting around.

Caroline looks up from her book, chewing her pen as she looks at no one but the witch and the vampire having breakfast on one of the tables.

"You're staring." Matt says.

"Is it just me or they're really spending so much time together?" she says, her eyes still on them.

"I think Bonnie can look after herself." He says, putting the glasses in their places.

"Oh come one, seriously?" She almost screams, "Are you choosing team Damon right now?"

"I'd never be team Damon, Care." He says with a chuckle, "But we should stay out of it." He says.

"Mhm." She says, her eyes now back on them.

... ...

"Just say it." She says through gritted teeth, her face serious more than ever, their bodies only few inches apart.

He stares down at her, his eyes full with anger.

"Say that you regret it, that you wish if you saved her instead." She says, water filling her eyes, but never falling.

He doesn't answer, nor move, just swallows hard as his eyebrows get furrowed.

But that is enough for her, she doesn't need to hear the words. And so she turns around and walks away, leaving him alone in the kitchen. Isn't it always the kitchen?

... ...

"I should probably leave." Stefan says, looking at his watch, his lips are still pulled in a smile after laughing for what might be an hour.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She says as she leans backward on her bed.

He nods before he stands up, "And uh, you should just call him." He says.

"And you should Call Caroline." She says as she tilts her head.

He only smiles and looks down.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bonnie."

... ...

She winces from Matt's touch as he puts the plaster on her forehead, and closes her eyes to hold the pain.

"This is bad, Bon." Matt says, his face worried more than ever.

"It wouldn't be that bad if she takes my blood." Damon says, his arms folded against his chest as he leans on the door frame, his left leg also leaning on the wall.

"I don't need your help." She says without turning around, her voice filled with annoyance.

although Matt is busy wiping the blood from her shoulder, he manages to steal glances at both of them and roll his eyes.

"Great, now we have another member in the 'I'm too cool to drink vampire blood' club." Damon says, as he pushes himself off the wall and makes party mood with his hands.

"No, that just means there is a new club called 'I'm too cool to drink _Damon's_ blood' club" she says with a roll of her eyes.

"Guys, take a break." Matt almost begs before Damon can make another comment.

He stands up from his chair in front of Bonnie and walks to the door.

"I actually think I'll go check on Caroline, it now seems much calmer." He says then turns around to Bonnie, "And you guys might need to fix this. It's getting boring." He says, his hands pointing between both of them before he leaves the kitchen.

Damon rolls his eyes before he sighs.

"I'm still offering my blood." He says in a singing tune.

"I'm still not taking it." She says in the same singing tune.

"You know you don't even get to be mad." He says, his eyes widening as he walks to her, "You're the one who almost got herself _and_ her friend killed."

"1) It's not my fault that you're mother doesn't like me, 2) It's not like you care about Caroline, I mean please, 3) It's all none of your business." She says with a fake smile as she looks at him then back to her wounded hand.

He breathes out as he walks to Matt's chair and sits down. He pulls her hand and pulls the cloth from the table, then starts wiping the blood off of her hand.

"1) I'll take care of my mother, 2) I do care about blondie, 3) It _is_ my business if you get yourself in danger." He says without looking at her, clearly busy with cleaning her wounds.

"It can't be that bad if the world offers you another chance, you know." She says, faking the same smile.

"Okay." He says, angry and out of patience as he puts the cloth down and takes her hands in his. "Bonnie Bennett, if I could go back in time to the moment that I saved you, I'd do it again."

"I don't regret it." He says as he swallows, his eyebrows getting furrowed.

 _And it scares the hell out of me._

He manages to hold that one back.

But even thou he held it back, his eyes seems to be giving a lot, he could tell from the way she looks at him.

Bonnie Bennett seems to read his mind lately, and it's kinda bothering him.

... ...


End file.
